Bonds
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Summary: It's just bonding moments that Po and Shifu have with Ichi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonds

Summary: It's just bonding moments that Po and Shifu have with Ichi.

I'm going to do the sequel to the devil of nanyo after this so don't worry, I don't own anything only Ichi and Kaguya, and though he's not really in here I'd like to say that Musaki belongs to Animation Universe 2005

Chapter 1: The first time

* * *

Inside the jade palace the furious five, Po, and Ichi had just finished their training for the day; right when they were leaving Shifu called out to Ichi.

"Ichi come here, I need to talk to you." Shifu called out

"Did I do something wrong?" Ichi asked

"No it's just... well I wanted to..."

Ichi was surprised, he had never seen Shifu stutter or anything, after thinking about it he knew what he wanted to ask.

"Shifu, are you trying ask me if I want to hang out with you?" Ichi asked

"Um yes, yes I am." Shifu said embarassed "I don't know why it's hard for me to say it though."

"I think I know." Ichi smirked "This is your first time trying to make a bond isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Wow, you suck!"

"Do you want to or not?"

"Sure."

"What?"

"Of course I'll hang out with you." Ichi said smiling "It would be nice."

"Well then, let's walk down to valley."

The two walked down to the valley of peace and as the thought came to his head Ichi asked "So where are we going?"

"Well I, um..."

"You have no idea do you?"

"Did you forget that this is my first time." Shifu explained "Where would you like to go?"

Ichi did think of something and said "Well now that I think about it Kaguya gave me a letter about this new manga cafe she made."

"Manga cafe?" Shifu asked

"Yeah a cafe where the maids cosplay and cater to your every whim." Ichi explained "It's not that far from the valley, maybe we can go there for the day, if you want?"

"Sure, why not."

Ten minutes later the two reached a small building near the forest; it had a large sign with pink stars decorating it.

"She called it Pachi Pachi cafe?" Ichi pointed out "I guess it's because it sounds cute."

"What does it mean?" Shifu asked

"Um, you don't want to know, anyway let's go in."

After entering they saw a young human girl; she was much taller than Ichi and had black and red hair, she also had blue eyes and wore a black and white outfit.

"Ichi-kun glad you could make it!" she said smiling

"No way Kaguya-chan is that you?" Ichi asked

"You know it, I can turn into different people and even a human version of myself with my persona powers." Kaguya explained "Oh hey Shifu... um are you ok?"

Ichi could tell what Shifu was looking at and said "Looks like he's hypnotized by your new look especially those giant breast of yours."

"Well, welcome to Pachi Pachi cafe, also known to the three of us as bitch slap cafe!" She said smiling "I hope you enjoy your... ow!"

After that last comment Shifu automatically whacked Shifu on the head.

"I think I liked the other name better." Shifu said annoyed "So who's the owner?"

"I am silly, now hurry up and get in!"

As they started to walk through Shifu and Ichi saw everything; there were tables filled with customers and each table had a maid doing cosplay, Ichi was excited to be here while Shifu was happy to see him happy.

"Pretty cool huh, I also used my powers to turn the girls who work here human as well." Kaguya explained "It really brings in the customers, you guys want to join in the cosplay fun?"

"Awesome, but what about you Shifu?" Ichi asked

"As long as I don't have to crossdress then I'd love to." Shifu said smiling

"Sweet come to the back I got some outfits you'll totally love!"

Five minutes later the two of them came out in their cosplays.

"How do we look?" Ichi asked

Ichi was still himself but he wore a strap with wings on the back, as for Shifu he wore a black robe and held a large sword shaped like a guillotine.

"Ichi you look so cute a Koromaru!" Kaguya said smiling "As for you Shifu you make an awesome Ichigo, hey that's kind of cool Ichi and Ichigo it's like the same thing."

"Your right it is, and thank you for the complement." Shifu said smiling "Now who is Koromaru?"

"He's just the coolest dog ever in the persona 3 manga!" Ichi explained "The dude kicks so much butt it's like he's a ninja, this device on my back is what he used to summon his persona since he can't hold a gun."

"If only you had this device."

"I wish but I got used to it, besides now that I don't have to use it to transform they make great firearms." Ichi said smiling "So how about we have some fun?"

"Oh yeah, you guys are totally V.I.P's!" Kaguya said smiling "Besides I got a song that everyone will love, and your gonna sing it Ichi."

"Ok!"

While preparing for his performance Kaguya took the center stage along with her cosplay maids.

"Attention ladies and gentleman, get ready to dance night away!" Kaguya announced "And prepare for Mass Destruction!"

A large disco ball appeared on the ceiling and hip hop music started to playing; right when the lyrics were coming Ichi came and started to sing.

Ichi: Fear's awake  
Anger beats loud  
Face reality  
Never be charity  
The enemy you're fighting covers whole society  
(Damn right)  
Mommy's not here gotta fight  
(All night)

Right here shadow  
10 o'clock direction  
Seize the moment  
They destroy the nation  
Your rhyme is slow-motion  
Give me motivation  
Freaked out now  
And dead on arrival

Round up around  
Spit out all over  
Rhyme like a rolling stone  
Come in the crowd  
Watch out the moon  
They diss you loud  
Guess what this sound  
It bombs whole ground  
So round up

Don't ease your pace  
Cuz enemy is brutal  
Moment of truth  
There ain't no truce  
You're the only one  
One world  
One love  
But the battle goes on  
Shadows of mass destruction

"Shifu, it's your turn." Ichi called out

"What, no I'm not..."

"Come on you can do it." Ichi said smiling "Just go with the music!"

"... Okay I'll try." Shifu said smiling

"Ladies and gentleman we have someone famous singing today." Kaguya announced "Give it up for master Shifu!"

Shifu took a deep breath and when the lyrics came back he started to sing.

Shifu: I thought told y'all to sit down or get down  
I'm about'a hit ground  
When I'm in the box, my hits way out of this bounds  
Nobody's topping me, you know it damn right

Most of y'alls loving me, doing it all right  
Keeping my friends close and my foes closer  
Things getting messy but I never lick the nose up  
As I get older, see things slower

My enemies looking like kids and I'm the grown up  
Forget it, I'm the next masterpiece made  
The new generation comes up with the beast "Ace"  
But I'm the mister nice guy  
See me I'm a wise guy

Not a mafioso but I hustle like Mike  
Lay low if you are feeling me  
I take these beats freaks go crazy with me  
So put'em up in these break with me  
So shake with the man, L to the J's now follow me

"Awesome, now do what I do!" Ichi explained

Shifu followed Ichi's movements and found himself dancing him; it was a mix of kung fu and break dancing everyone was amazed and started dancing too, the lyrics came back on and the both of them started to sing together.

Both: I don't care anymore  
Enough of fake smiles  
Buckwild I go  
Tried it on but it didn't fit me so  
Found a better pair of shoes to walk  
Even in defeat I hold my pride never gonna talk  
Better yet  
My mouth is tight like James Bond  
You thought you saw me but next second I'm gone  
I don't want no throne  
I'm a freelancer do for benjamins but I'm not a gangster  
Show me what you got  
If you got it on cuz I fight not only verbally  
Volatile man I am gotta game  
That I play

I thought you might like the way  
I destruct everywhere I lay my hands  
I'm sick to the bone  
From the top of the dome to the tip of my toe  
I call the shots the frontman calls the drop  
Going nowhere if you wanna take my spot  
Break down right off the bat  
I pop my armory  
Too smooth to see and I sting like a bee  
Like Muhammed Ali Champion of Champions will not defeat  
Came up to beat the enemy at large  
But tonight let us take a break back to kids in gocart

The music was extatic, it caused everyone to move their feet and do what what Shifu and Ichi were doing.

Both: Once again I'm back in the lab  
Cleaning my knives ready for stab  
I never committed a crime I had to  
Out of necessity I done couple  
I plead guilty to lord in the chapel  
Forgiveness given cuz I don't look for trouble  
Instead it finds me  
And what I do is fight back  
Never look back the past cuz it hurts to think back  
I pray to God cuz I'm still paranoid today  
Can't lean back  
Now it's over  
Survival of the fittest time for me to take over  
I was lenient but games over  
Mass destruction is now our slogan  
Just wont do things in slow-mo  
Fast life fast money kinda like promo  
Break down

Still got it going on  
I am the next ruler the python  
Don't be scared of biting I'm not a Tyson  
Ride on  
I'm the hurricane in ocean  
About to land disturbing the peace  
It's the War Zone  
You best took it serious when you heard the tone

Everyone was dancing like crazy and when the music ended they started to applaud to the two performers.

"Ladies and gentleman give it up for master Shifu and Ichi!" Kaguya announced

When everyone started to leave they all realized that it was night time.

"Wow, we really were dancing the night away." Ichi said laughing "Sweet!"

"Hey master Shifu can I have your autograph?"

Shifu saw a rabbit come towards him with a paper and a pencil, he smiled and said "Of course."

"Thanks, you know I always thought of you as a strict master." the rabbit said "But after today I can tell your like everyone else, and maybe even more with all those rockin dance moves."

"Thank you, to tell the truth this is my first time doing things like this." Shifu explained "It was amazing and I never would have done this if it wasn't for my son Ichi."

"That so, well you must have the greatest son in the world."

Shifu looked at Ichi who was talking to Kaguya, he smiled and said "Yes, yes I do."

"Thanks for the autograph, you rock!"

As the rabbit walked away Shifu walked towards Ichi who was just kissed by Kaguya and said "Am I missing something?"

"Oh no, I was just thanking Ichi for coming it meant alot." Kaguya explained "If you want to keep those costumes you can."

"Thank you, but are you going to stay like that?" Shifu asked

"Huh, nah this form is just for work." She explained "Well I'll see you guys later."

Kaguya started to walk away into the forest until she was unable to be seen; after that Shifu and Ichi started walking home and started a conversation to pass the time.

"Maybe we could do that again next time." Ichi said smiling

"Maybe, where did you learn to dance like that?" Shifu asked

"Oh well Musaki taught me." Ichi answered "It was when we had that concert in the valley, sometimes when we were done rehearsing he'd show me his dance moves."

"I see, they really paid off."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to tell Po and the five that you rocked the dance floor, they'll totally freak!"

"I can believe that."

For a while there was moment of silent until Ichi said "Hey Shifu?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for hanging out with me, your the best dad ever."

Shifu was overwhelmed from that comment and practically fell to tears, he smiled and said "Right back at you... son."

* * *

To be continued

Bet you never thought that Shifu could do that huh, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: I won't leave you

Bonds

Chapter 2: I won't leave you

You already know that I only own Ichi, but I also own Dash, Cash, and Flash also enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Po do you want to..."

"Um sorry I have to go!" Po said running

Po ran from the training hall to the dorm room, Ichi was upset until Shifu said "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just confused." Ichi answered

"Don't worry about Po, he just wants to spend some time with you." Shifu explained "He's just having a hard time."

"A hard time?"

"He never had someone look up to him before, he wants to make the moment perfect."

"Wow, maybe I could help him out?" Ichi asked

"Go ahead."

Meanwhile in the dorms, Po was in his room rehearsing a talk with Ichi.

"Hey little bro, how about you and me hang out today?" Po said to himself "No that's not good, man I can't think of anything to say, how am I supposed to hang out with Ichi after he had the time of his life with Shifu?"

"Would you like me to help?"

Po fell to the ground when he saw Ichi behind him, he laughed and said "How long have you been there?"

"Wanna hang out?" Ichi asked

"What, you actually want to?"

"Yeah, I'd love to hang out with you big bro."

"Awesome, I mean ok let's do something." Po said smiling "But wait... I have to buy groceries today."

"I'll help you."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it, whatever we do together I'll just be happy hanging out with you." Ichi explained

("Wow, Ichi's really cool to have as a brother.") Po thought "Let's go!"

The two brothers walked over to the valley and went to the store; Po didn't know it at first but Ichi was really happy to be hanging out with him, to two seemed have been having fun together even though they were doing shopping.

"Is there anything else to get?" Ichi asked

"Nah, how about we do something to pass the time?" Po answered

"Give it back!"

They both heard someone shout and turned around to see a little rabbit being picked on by three boars, Ichi's smile fell and then said "Great it's the three stooges."

"People like that are the worst." Po explained "Ichi what are you...?"

Po saw Ichi walk towards the three boars and heard him say "Hey, leave her alone!"

"Great it's the freak of nature." Dash smirked

"Yeah an this freak is gonna rip your mouth off if you don't give back that doll." Ichi retorted

"Like you have a right to talk monster." Cash called out

Ichi was about to kill them for that but he kept his cool and said "Look I'm trying to help my older brother with his shopping and we're having fun so why don't you give the doll back and we call it a day ok?"

"What so you think that since your the dragon warriors brother that your special?" Flash exclaimed

"I never said that, and I don't think that I'm special."

"Please I can see it on your face, just so you know beig a dragon warrior dosen't change the fact that he's a big fat panda!" Dash shouted "Nothing but a fat peace of trash and won't even live up to nothing!"

"As far as I can tell that whole win against Tai Lung was nothing but luck." Cash continued "He's just like you, someone who shouldn't exist."

"How dare you."

Flames of rage appeared in Ichi's hand as he said "How dare you say that Po shouldn't exist, for that reason I'll..."

("Uh oh, he's gonna lose it.") Po thought

But the flames started to disappear and Ichi said "There's no reason for me to fight lowlifes like you."

"Please give back my doll!" the rabbit pleaded

"Will you shut up!"

Flash pushed the girl towards a wall, above her were objects about to fall on her; she closed her eyes waiting for it to end, when she opened he eyes she saw Ichi protecting her his head was bleeding but he still smiled and said "Are you alright?"

"I"m fine but..."

"Don't worry I"m used to this kind of stuff." He said with a smile "What's your problem!?"

"What?"

"Don't you even think about what you do?" Ichi asked "If those things fell on her she would have gotten severely hurt or even killed, could you keep that guilt on your conscience, as far as I can tell your the real monsters!"

"Who gives you the right to say that!"

Flash was about to Punch Ichi straight in the face but Po grabbed his fist and said "That's enough out of you three, now give back the doll and get out of here!"

"You think because your the dragon warrior that you can boss us around?" Flash exclaimed

"No, but I won't let you lay a finger on my little brother." Po explained "Now what are you going to do?"

Po gave them a look that was both menacing and demonic, it surprised all of them and caused Flash to say "Come on let's go, here's your stupid doll."

The three boars ran away while the rabbid girl grabbed her doll and said "Thank you for saving me."

"No worries I'm just glad you're..."

Ichi was unconcious and fell to the ground, Po was shocked and said "Ichi, are you ok?"

There was no response; Po was scared he didn't know what to do but he woke up from his shock and started to carry him to the palace, about an hour later after calling a doctor to check on him Po, Shifu and the five stood by the room worried about him.

"Panda, what happened?" Shifu asked

"Those boars from the orphanage were picking on a girl and Ichi tried to stop them, by accident he got injured and when they ran away he fell unconcious." Po explained "They called him a monster for no reason at all, why would they say that?"

"Some people can't accept others for who they are." Tigress answered "It was the same for me when I was in the orphanage."

"This is all my fault I was right there but I didn't do anything." Po said crying "Some older brother I am."

Crane placed his wing over Po's shoulder and said "It's not your fault Po, besides if Ichi heard you say that he would definetly disagree."

"I guess but..."

Right before Po finished his sentence the doctor came out of the room, Shifu walked towards him and said "Is he alright?"

"Don't worry he'll be fine." The doctor explained "But the injury on his head caused him to fall into a coma so he'll be out for a few days."

"Thank you, I appreciate your help." Shifu said smiling

"If you'll excuse me."

The doctor left the seven of them to themselves, as they entered the room to see if Ichi was ok Po said "Do you guys mind if I have a moment with him?"

"Of course Po." Shifu said "Let's go everyone."

Shifu and the five left Po alone with Ichi, he watched as Ichi was breathing slowly.

"Hey little bro doing ok?" Po asked "I'm sorry for not being there for you, I should have done something to help."

Po could see a tear coming from Ichi's eye and quickly catched it, he started to cry and said "Don't worry, I promise that I won't leave you alone."

* * *

To be continued

Didn't see that coming huh, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Fathers love and an explain

Bonds

Chapter 3: Fathers love and an explanation

Edge or now Azure millenium told me I should make more of an explaination for the new azure grimoire power that Ichi has so this chapter will explain it along with a moment with Shifu.

* * *

"Where am I?"

Ichi found himself in place different from the last place in his mind; it was a dark room with nothing but a chair and a piano.

("I don't remember this place, could it be new?") Ichi thought

"You don't have to think here, after all this is your mind."

Turning to see the piano Ichi saw bloodedge (aka shadow Ichi) sitting with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Ichi asked

"This is my room, it's where I hang out." Bloodedge explained "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Yeah, a days already passed and I'm stil in a coma." Ichi replied "But at least Po's been keeping me company."

"The fat man has a good heart, that's what I like about him."

There was a moment of silence at first but Ichi then thought of something and said "Hey would you know anything about that azure grimoire thing?"

After that question bloodedge walked over to a book shelf that came out of nowhere and said "Maybe, but first I want you to do something."

"What's that?" Ichi asked

"I'm getting tired of the name bloodedge, besides it's the name of a power not a person so can you give me a new name." He answered

"Um... I got nothing."

"Oh come on!"

"Fine give me a few minutes." Ichi retorted "How about Kage?"

"Kage, I am your shadow so it does sound good." He smirked "Now it's time for me to help you with your question."

Kage picked out a book and said "I don't know much but it's been said that the azure grimoire is some kind of ancient power, whoever wields it can bring salvation or destruction at the whim of the user."

"That sounded like a reference to something, anything else?" Ichi asked

"No not much."

"Well, what about this dark one thing?"

"No clue, just like you I'm kept in the dark when it comes to it." Kage explained "Hey, where's Po?"

"He had training today so he won't be here." Ichi answered

"Oh, then who's that coming in?"

When looking through a glass mirror the two saw Shifu coming inside to check on him, Ichi was confused and asked "Wait, how are we seeing this!"

"Well to patch up the plot holes in this story I'm going to say that the mirror helps me see whats going on outside." Kage explained

"One, you just broke the forth wall, and second that's pretty cool." Ichi said smiling

Shifu walked towards Ichi's body as it breathed slowly and said "I'm glad that your ok, I wish there was something I could do to wake you up."

"Shifu, I wish I could say something." said Ichi

"Well you are in a coma so that's not gonna happen." Kage replied

"Ni."

"What the?" The two asked

The two were surprised when Ichi's body spoke by itself, Shifu heard him and said "What is it, please say something?"

"Ni... nipah."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The two exclaimed

"... I don't know what that was, but that's all I need to know that your ok." Shifu said petting his head "I promise you that I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

"That guy really thinks of you as a son." Kage said smiling "I'm glad that he adopted you."

"Me too, I'll never forget that." Ichi said smiling "I have so much to repay him for."

"I have to go but I'll come back later." Shifu said walking towards the door "Get better son."

"Thanks dad, I wonder what that thing from before was about?" Ichi asked

"I don't know, but I do know one thing." Kage answered

"What's that?"

"I'm bored and this chapter is over."

* * *

To be continued

Forth wall breaking it's fun, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome back!

Bonds

Chapter 4: Welcome back!

If you read the savior you know that Ichi has lived in the Bao Gu orphanage for three years, in this chapter you'll learn what he did for the rest of his childhood.

* * *

Ichi woke up from his sleep but found himself somewhere else; he was in his room, that's when he realized that he was out of his coma.

("I guess that was it, at least it's over and I can live my life.") Ichi thought "What do I do now though?"

As he went to the door and opened it he found Shifu in front of him; almost right after the door opened Shifu embraced Ichi with a hug.

"Um, good morning Shifu." Ichi greeted "How have you been for the past three days?"

Shifu then released him and whacked Ichi with his flute, he glared at him and said "How have I been, I've been worried sick about you for the past three days!"

"Well I guess I deserved that, sorry but it's not like I had anything better to do." Ichi explained "But I should thank you for looking after me, you and Po both."

"Everyone was worried you, it wasn't just me and Po." Shifu corrected "But Po was the most worried about you."

"Did you call my name Shifu?"

Po was in front of the door staring at Shifu and Ichi; his eyes were watering but before he did anything Ichi hugged him and said "Po, it's so good to see you again!"

"Ichi, I'm so sorry that I..."

"Don't worry about it ok, and Crane was right to me your a great older brother." Ichi said smiling "You'll always be the big brother that I love."

"That means alot little bro!" Po said teary eyed "But how did you know that Crane said that?"

"Just because I'm in a coma doesn't mean I can't hear anything." Ichi answered "Well I'm going to see the five, I'll meet you guys at the peach tree of heavenly wisdom in a few."

After ten minutes of seeing the five Ichi went to the peach tree to find Po and Shifu waiting for him, through the time they spent together he told them what happened in his mind and what he figured out too.

"So your calling him Kage now?" Shifu asked

"Yep, it means shadow so it was the perfect name for him." Ichi answered "I also learned about th azure grimoire which I have to say is pretty amazing, Shifu did you know about it?"

"No, but it sounds like something familiar." Shifu said thinking "Po, would you happen to know anything about it?"

"I think I did once, but I can't remember." Po answered "Oh wait I do remember that it was used to destroy some giant monster a long time ago."

"Leave it to the fanboy to know everything." Ichi said laughing "But I still don't know anything about that dark one title of mines, I'm starting to think if it's something bad."

"We'll figure it out so don't worry." Shifu said comforting his son "If something happens we'll stop it for sure."

"Yeah, I promise this time I'll protect you sure." Po said smiling "It's my job as your big brother after all."

Ichi felt his heart melt from his brothers words, he hugged him and said "Thanks big bro!"

"It's getting late, time for bed you two."

"Are you kidding me, I've been asleep for three days!" Ichi exclaimed "Can't I just stay up here for a few more minutes?"

"Fine but not to long."

"I'll stay with him Shifu." Po insisted

"Ok, I'll see the both of you tomorrow."

As the Shifu departed from the peach tree Po went on and said "So, there a reason you wanted to stay up here?"

"Remember when I told you guys abot the doppleganger?" Ichi asked "Well, I feel like she's close now and we're going to meet very soon."

"Is that all?"

"I feel like something's bad is gonna happen when we meet." Ichi explained "I'm worried that she might get hurt even more."

Po could tell how sad Ichi was; he placed his shoulder around him and said "Well if your that worried then I'll protect her too."

"Po, you're awesome!" Ich said smiling "You remember that I lived in the Bao Gu orphanage for three years right?"

"Yeah, what happened the other years?" Po asked

"I did regular jobs to survive." Ichi answered "They weren't special or anything, it was just stuff like construction work, drafting, engineering, and... what?"

Po was at awestruck and said "How could you do those things!?"

"I didn't do much, for engineering and construction I just made blueprints." Ichi explained "There was even this one time when I worked at this one strip... oh calm down all I did was make drinks."

"Right, don't worry I won't tell Shifu about that."

"Thanks."

* * *

The End

This story wasn't gonna be that long anyway, I hope your ready for the sequel to the devil of nanyo coming soon.


End file.
